


Взглянуть на тебя в последний раз

by Undead



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undead/pseuds/Undead
Summary: Игнис хочет увидеть, как Ноктис изменился за десять лет
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 3





	Взглянуть на тебя в последний раз

**Author's Note:**

> Написано без учета эпизода Игнис. При желании можно разглядеть намек на пре-слэш.

Конечно же, он слышит рокот двигателя первым. Маленький бонус жизни без одного из способов восприятия действительности — обострение других. Сердце ухает куда-то в желудок, и по тому, как резко замолкают Промпто и Гладио, Игнис понимает, что они истолковали его бессмысленный жест верно. У него давно нет нужды оборачиваться на звук, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит, но он все равно иногда делает это по привычке.

Они неловко толпятся на пороге закусочной, скорее чужие люди теперь, нежели друзья, в ожидании того единственного связующего звена, что до сих пор держало их вместе, не давая окончательно потерять друг друга из виду. Свет фар бьет в глаза, мотор глохнет, и Игнис слышит звук открывающейся дверцы и шаги — как будто несколько нерешительные, но знакомые до пережимающего горло спазма. Для Игниса это звук надежды. Они все трое единым порывом шагают вперёд, Промпто даже хватает его за руку на эмоциях и дергает, как нетерпеливый ребенок — как близкий друг, которому позволена такая фамильярность. Как будто и нет между ними этих десяти лет.

— Привет, — голос у Ноктиса под стать шагам, будто тот ступает по минному полю, неуверенный, куда поставить ногу, но хотя бы Гладио умудряется остаться собой даже в этой ситуации. Добродушно подначивает его, кажется, хлопает по плечу, и напряжение немного спадает, хоть и не полностью — неловкость все еще здесь. Она читается в голосе Промпто, в том, как он обходит Ноктиса кругом вместо того, чтобы обнять, как раньше, как отшучивается сам Ноктис. Десять лет — немалый срок. Игнис мимолетно думает — верили ли они так же, как он сам, беззаветно и безрассудно, не по инерции и не от безысходности, не усомнившись ни на секунду за все эти годы, полные горя, лишений и тьмы? Он не смог бы винить их за эти моменты слабости.

Но все отступает на задний план, когда Ноктис подходит к нему. Игнис, наверное, впервые всерьёз завидует зрячим Промпто и Гладио — сколько бы он отдал, чтобы посмотреть на Ноктиса сейчас — увидеть его снова, увидеть, как он изменился, как вырос и возмужал, как стал тем самым Избранным Королем, которого все ждали — его Нокт, которому он заклеивал разбитые коленки, вытирал слезы, и помогал с уроками. Которого отчитывал за неподобающее поведение и выгораживал перед неумолимыми наставниками.

— Так-так, заставил же ты нас подождать, — мягко журит его Игнис, просто чтобы сказать что-нибудь, и ему кажется, будто в голосе Ноктиса звучит сожаление.

— У меня не было выбора.

И Игнис злится на себя за неуместное замечание. Конечно, не было.

Они возвращаются в закусочную, и все почти как раньше — в их разговорах больше нет былой беспечности, но появление Ноктиса действительно снова сплачивает их в одну команду — и Игнис думает, что именно такой король нужен Эосу, Тот, кто сможет объединить враждующие народы и справедливо править всеми. Это будет посложнее, чем снова собрать старых друзей, но его вера в Ноктиса бесконечна.

Тем больнее осознавать, что нового рассвета и нового мира Ноктис уже не увидит.

Они не засиживаются долго — впереди их ждёт последнее совместное путешествие, и нужно собраться, но Игнис позволяет себе минутную отсрочку.

— Нокт, — негромко зовёт он, когда они собираются отъезжать, — можно тебя на пару слов?

— Конечно, — тут же отзывается Ноктис и послушно следует за Игнисом, когда тот заворачивает за угол, скрываясь из вида остальных. — Что такое, Игги?

Игнис мешкает пару секунд. В невысказанной пока просьбе нет ничего предосудительного, но все же в его собственных глазах это выглядит неуместно и странно.

— Могу я посмотреть на тебя? — спрашивает он и, чувствуя замешательство Ноктиса, добавляет. — Я имею ввиду... Пальцами.

От Ноктиса слышится мягкий смешок.

— Конечно, — снова повторяет он.

И Игнис снова медлит.

За все эти годы он так и не научился «читать» лица на ощупь — да что там, даже не попытался ни разу. Не было ни нужды, ни желания. Все, кого он повстречал уже после того, как ослеп, оставались для него безлики — он различал людей по голосу, по манере держаться, даже по запаху, но никогда не интересовался их внешностью.

Ноктис — другое дело.

Игнис, стащив перчатки, заталкивает их в задний карман. Потом слишком медленно, слишком нерешительно поднимает руки и касается лица Ноктиса.

Первое, что он чувствует — щетина. Слабо колет пальцы, а внешнюю сторону ладони щекочут отросшие волосы. Как всегда, в художественном беспорядке, как всегда, Ноктис не особо озаботился тем, чтобы убрать их с глаз. Игнис отбрасывает непослушные пряди назад, зачесывая пальцами, обнимает его лицо ладонями, подушечками едва поглаживает нежную кожу под глазами — ему кажется, что Ноктис похудел — не удивительно, конечно, но все равно расстраивает. Но, по крайней мере, на его лице нет новых шрамов — во всяком случае, тех, что Игнис мог бы почувствовать.

Осторожные прикосновения почти благоговейны, словно он держит Грааль.

Игнис прослеживает надбровные дуги, скулы, линию челюсти и эгоистично поддаётся искушению коснуться его шеи — под пальцами мерно бьется пульс, а Ноктис на мгновение задерживает дыхание.

— Мои извинения, — тихо произносит Игнис, тут же убирая руку, но Ноктис перехватывает его за запястье.

— Все в порядке. Продолжай.

Говоря честно, Игнис не знает, как ещё продолжать — он «увидел» все, что мог, и новые прикосновения больше ничего не скажут, но меньше всего ему хочется отказываться от предложения. Они с Ноктисом слишком долго существовали порознь, и это казалось невыносимо неправильным — после того, как Игнис и вся его жизнь с самого детства принадлежали ему и только ему. Поэтому Игнис продолжает.

Чувствует, как под его прикосновениями вздрагивают в слабой улыбке губы, как Ноктис льнет к его рукам — едва заметно, осторожно, не переходя черты, за которой это стало бы слишком странным. Мир вокруг перестаёт существовать — для Игниса он все равно всегда был всего лишь фоном для Ноктиса. И, в конце концов, мир никуда не денется с приходом рассвета.

С болезненной ясностью Игнис понимает, что это — их прощание. Другого дозволено не будет, не когда время будет работать против них и не на глазах у других — пусть даже это всего лишь Гладио и Промпто. Они были хорошими друзьями, но не росли вместе с ними, неразлучные с самого детства.

Именно поэтому он позволяет себе немыслимую когда-то вольность — шагает ближе и касается губами лба Ноктиса.

— Ты говоришь теперь как истинный король, и выглядишь так же, — шепчет он во взлохмаченные пряди. — Твой отец гордился бы тобой. Мы все гордимся.

Смешок Ноктиса звучит слишком грустно, и Игнису нестерпимо хочется обнять его и утешить, как когда-то маленького, но Гладио кричит, что машина готова, и внешний мир вторгается в их кокон уединенности, заставляя синхронно отступить друг от друга.

— Спасибо, Игги, — говорит Ноктис, — Думаю, мне было нужно это услышать.

— Всегда к твоим услугам. — Игнис чуть склоняет голову в полупоклоне. — А теперь, пожалуй, пора вернуться к остальным.

— Да.

Они идут к машине, и Игнис снова слушает его шаги — это больше не осторожные шаги того, кто прощупывает почву перед собой, но шаги того, кто ступает по своей земле и знает об этом. И любой, кто встанет у него на пути, пожалеет.


End file.
